Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet
'Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet '''is a song written by Trent Dabbs and Caitlyn Smith and performed by Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes in the Season Two episode It's All Wrong, But It's All Right. In the episode, Avery Barkley co-wrote this song with her for her induction into the Grand Ole Opry. Juliette was supposed to issue an apology for the video that had her supposedly saying there was no God. Jeff Fordham even had her apology written out on the teleprompter. However Juliette ignored the teleprompter and performed the song. This led to Jeff firing her from Edgehill Republic. She ends up recording it with a live orchestra under producer Howie V in the episode They Don't Make 'Em Like My Daddy Anymore as well as performing it in the Season Three episode How Far Down Can I Go. She performs part of it as she rehearses for a comeback concert in the Season Five episode 'Til I Can Make It On My Own before she falls over. It is included on ''The Music of Nashville (Season 2, Volume 2). Lyrics I thought things couldn't get much worse But guess what they did You hit my heart upside with a wrecking ball Oh but that's what I get But I'm not going nowhere I can live on my prayers 'Cause I'm done playin' nice I'm done running for life 'Cause you think that you got me scared This time it's goodbye trouble I feel the light at the end of this tunnel I get stronger with every step Come Hell, come high water You push on me I'm going to push back harder I got a whole lot more than a little bit left Hey, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet Oh, don't put dirt on my grave just yet Everyone can save their breath They can spare me the change You can point your finger somewhere else If you're looking to blame I'll give you something to believe Nothing on me says defeat No I'll never look back So you better think fast If you think you can cut me deep This time it's goodbye trouble I feel the light at the end of this tunnel I get stronger with every step Come Hell, come high water You push on me I'm going to push back harder I got a whole lot more than a little bit left Hey, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet Oh, don't put dirt on my grave just yet Hey! Well it's going to take more, going to take more, going to take more, to pull me under Going to take more, going to take more, going to take more than that to pull me under! This time it's goodbye trouble I feel the light at the end of this tunnel I get stronger with every step Come Hell, come high water You push on me I'm going to push back harder I got a whole lot more than a little bit left Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet Oh, don't put dirt on my grave just yet Don't put dirt on my grave just yet. Videos Hayden Panettiere - Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet (Audio) Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet - Hayden Panettiere Nashville "Don't Put Dirt On My Grave" by Hayden Panettiere (Juliette) Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet (Orchestral Version) - Hayden Panettiere - FULL ITUNES VERSION Nashville - "Dont Put Dirt On My Grave Yet" by Hayden Panettiere Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Season 5 Songs Category:Songs by Juliette Barnes Category:Content